The present invention relates generally to a system for cooling and heating and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for both heating and cooling powered by a solar heat source.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,289, issued on Oct. 17, 1978 to Edward W. Bottum, shows a solar water heating system including a solar collector connected to a heat exchanger in a closed loop charged with refrigerant. The refrigerant is boiled in the collector and condensed in the heat exchanger to give off heat to water passing through the heat exchanger.
It is known that a heat pump system can be utilized to make ice. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,678, issued on Mar. 6, 1979 to Edward W. Bottum, shows a heat pump system having a compressor, evaporator and condenser connected together for the circulation of fluid refrigerant. The evaporator is a plate element that collects heat from the sun's rays. During cooler periods or when there is no sunlight, water is sprayed on the underside of the evaporator plate. This water freezes and forms a layer of ice that can be removed and used. The formation of ice also generates heat that is available to the heat pump thereby increasing the efficiency of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,419, issued on May 17, 1983 to Edward W. Bottum, shows a heating system employing a heat pump that is provided with heat by a second system employing refrigerant as a heat transfer medium. The refrigerant is boiled using heat energy from the ground or a body of water, for example.